


When Your Brother Is Eaten Alive

by DawnTheVamp



Series: The Short Stories [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Just a cute brotherly moment, Requested, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnTheVamp/pseuds/DawnTheVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested short story, takes place towards the end of Season 3 Episode 21 Attack Of The Mega Shredder.<br/>Sometimes you don't realise how much something means to you until you lose it, or in Leonardo's case, almost lose it. A quick look at how Leo felt when Mikey was "eaten" and when he found out Mikey was still alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Brother Is Eaten Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Got another story request from breeisonfire and I admit, I was excited when I read their idea.  
> I've been told I'm good at writing emotions (not sure if that's really true or you're all just being nice) but hopefully this is a nice little brotherly moment, again hopefully, no promises.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: *sighs* Last I checked, still don't own the turtles... Or anything for that matter...

Leo landed hard on a nearby roof after dealing a few blows to this "Mega Shredder's" head with his katana. As he turned around, he was faced with what was probably one of the worst sights for him. Mikey being thrown into this things mouth and swallowed whole.

He tried to tell himself that he needed to keep a clear mind, that no matter what he couldn't let rage control his actions, but his mind was past reasoning. Tightening his grip on his katana, Leo swallowed back the grief for his youngest brother and turned it into a rage that could rival and probably overthrow Raph's own. It was the rage of a big brother who'd failed to protect those he cared about, and was out for blood because of it.

Mikey's face flashed across his vision as he leapt again, what very little mercy he might have had for this creature gone.

* * *

 

When Mikey had appeared from the Mega Shredder's mouth, Leo couldn't describe the happiness he felt at seeing his youngest brother alive. He'd had to quickly shove it aside though, finishing the fight with the Mega Shredder came first. But once it was over, it all came rushing back.

Obviously no one liked the stuff now raining from the sky which Leo would rather leave unnamed but none of it mattered to him right now. Course running up to someone and hugging them was more Mikey's thing, but Leo decided this was an exception.

It was a surprise that they didn't fall over with the force that Leo collided with Mikey, pulling his youngest brother into one of the tightest hugs possible. "Mikey! I... I'm so sorry..." Leo had his forehead resting on Mikey's shoulder, taking in deep breaths in a horrible attempt to calm himself down.

Mikey had wrapped his arms about Leo, but frowned when he realised what Leo was talking about. "Leo, it wasn't your fault."

"It was! I wasn't beside you, I wasn't protecting you... I'm... I'm a terrible big brother." The last part was barely more than a whisper, but Mikey heard it anyway.

"Hamato Leonardo." Mikey smiled slightly when he felt Leo stiffen at his full name. "Don't you dare go saying things like that. You are the best big brother I know and seeing as you have Raph and Donnie as competition, that's saying something. Things will happen that you can't stop Leo, people will get hurt and other will... Die... But that doesn't mean it's you're fault that you couldn't save everyone. Things just happen."

At first, his amazing speech was met with silence, then he heard Leo chuckle. "When did you get so wise?"

Mikey just laughed, hugging Leo tighter.

Leo sighed, eventually pulling back. "I'm glad you're okay Mikey, but I told you it was too dangerous."

"Aw come on Leo! I just survived a giant monster's stomach which had this weird white wormy thing trying to eat me! And don't forget I managed to sneak up on you." Mikey grinned, knowing that Leo would have a hard time arguing back against that.

"Not a word about that to the others." Leo said as he smiled and put an arm around Mikey, slowly walking them towards the others and the turtle mech. "Raph would never let me live it down."


End file.
